


Loki Meddleston

by RoseAmaranth



Series: Loki Meddleston [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Chaptered, Confessions, Finished, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki has had enough, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Protective Natasha Romanoff, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective james rhodes, Stephen Strange is Sorcerer Supreme, Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony fears magic, protect tony stark, shape-shifting, tony stark has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony Stark and Doctor Stephen Strange. Loki is really sick of them, so what does any good sorcerer do?He enlists the help of his shape-shifting spell, of course.





	1. Avengers Meetings Are a Bore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I read a story that had a concept very similar to this, and I really love the idea of Loki playing matchmaker for these two stubborn idiots we love. It's the first chaptered fic I've actually finished, so that's pretty exciting too.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. The story is in Loki's POV, by the way, but I do change the perspective at the end. Because I couldn't just leave us hanging.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Oh, and at the end, there may or may not be a little surprise.

Loki didn't usually involve himself in Midgardian affairs. As a prince of Asgard and the rightful king of Jotunheim, silly things like Midgard _romance_ (which his idiot of a brother loved to dip his toe into far more than was becoming of a supposed king of Asgard) and scuffles was far below things he cared about. Ever since the whole wiping out half of all living creatures in the universe situation, and with Thor vouching for his newly (mostly) changed ways, Loki had to start caring about the Avengers and the world they swore to protect.

Loki could hardly find it in him to care about meetings and working with a kamikaze mechanic, a soldier who should have long since passed away (for Midgard lifespans anyway), a former spy who was pathetically using the clash of personalities to substitute for a _family_ , an archer assassin, a scientist who clearly tried to self-experiment and failed miserably, a guy with metal 'wings' who more resembled a pesky fly than a _Falcon_ as he so called himself, a man who compared himself to a bug, another soldier (this one more iron and nanotech) who was straightforward and seemed to keep the mechanic in check, a girl who had powers directly from the Mind Stone that she struggled to control, and a sorcerer who seemed less inclined to be there than even Loki. Still, thanks to Thor, he was forced to sit in on these meetings and at least listen. 

It was in these meetings he began to notice something. Call it a sorcerer's intuition or maybe just a really good eye, but with each meeting he had the feeling there were some...interesting connections and divisions in the room. Almost as if he could actually see ties between members of the team. The more time he spent with these humans (and mutants among them), the more the mischievous part of him wriggled to break free. To play with these humans and maybe do some of them some good (judging by the energies between some of them). 

In particular, a certain Tony Stark and a begrudging Doctor Strange.

Loki didn't really do the whole 'matchmaking thing', but a blind man with half a brain could sense there was something lurking there. At least, Loki could sense something. Perhaps humans were as small-minded and weak as he imagined they were.

'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'. Sure.

During another mind-numbingly boring meeting where Captain Rogers droned on for what felt like days, Loki came up with a brilliant idea. One that would entertain him and possibly exasperate Tony Stark. And who didn't like getting under that man's skin? 

It was a simple plan, and the longer he watched Stark tap his pen on the table relentlessly, pretending he wasn't watching the interaction between Strange and someone Loki didn't recognize through his Stark-Tech sunglasses, the more he wanted to spin the plan into action. The great Tony Stark reduced to a pining, possibly jealous, mess was the epitome of humanity and it's legacy in the cosmos.

How his brother could love such beings was beyond him.

The perfect opportunity to start the plan rolling presented itself not long after that meeting. Loki was meandering down a long hallway, looking out the windows over the city and wondering what could have been. What could still be. Clicking footsteps had him falling into a battle stance, but it was soon revealed to be Tony Stark.

_Excellent._

He quickly shape-shifted into someone quite familiar to mister billionaire and tried to act as nonchalant as he could. A minor flaw in his plan, he realized the moment he took the new form, was that he didn't know how to stand or walk without tipping anyone off that he was Loki and not who he was pretending to be. He hadn't studied his subject as much as he should have. An error only inexperienced sorcerers make. 

“Stephen? What are you doing up here?” Loki whipped his gaze away from the windows and met the furrowed brows of Tony. Interesting. He'd never heard the sorcerer's first name before. 

“Um...enjoying the view of the city.” Tony joined him at the window and passed a glance to the city. Loki took note of the unusual closeness. Not too much to be inappropriate, but closer than would be considered strictly business. Bordering on more than friendly too.

“It is such a nice city, isn't it? So, so nice.” He rocked back on his heels, hands shoved in his dress slack pockets, and forward again. “Really nice.” Loki wanted to roll his eyes, his behavior so obvious it was a wonder the sorcerer didn't realize what was going on. Tony was clearly trying to decide on saying something to whom he thought was Stephen Strange.

“Is there something I can help you with, Stark?” He wasn't sure if Stephen would have said 'Tony', 'Stark', or some nickname maybe between them, but he figured 'Stark' was a safe bet. Friends apparently called him that often, though very few called him Tony. Loki referred to him as the 'arrogant little man'. 

“Nope. Nothing at all. Well, just one little thing. An answer.” A million thoughts ran through Loki's head. What could the question possibly be? What would the answer need to be? He looked away from shimmering brown eyes (so damn obvious, these humans) and out over the city again, gathering his thoughts and trying to figure out what the best answer could be. 

“Haven't I? Answered, I mean.” He glanced back down at Tony, searching for signs he said something right. Or at least something the real Stephen might say. He was going to need to do his homework on these two if he was going to succeed. He had a feeling neither of his subjects would appreciate his... help.

Thankfully, Tony smirked up at him, something playful dancing in his eyes.

“I don't recall, but you're always so cryptic it can be hard to tell. Mind running it by me again?” Loki let the briefest of smiles tilt his lip up and chuckled.

“You can't think it'll be that easy.” He wondered if Tony picked up on the tone of his (Strange's) voice, the way he lowered it a tad in the way humans often did when trying to flirt but not be so obvious. Flirtatious banter seemed to be their thing, after all. Loki had learned many things about Midgardians while in school on Asgard, including the odd ways they courted each other. It was a rather boring and tedious class, by the way. 

He observed Tony from the corner of his eye, watching contemplation and...something else...flicker over his features. Tony huffed and shook his head, face turning towards the floor as if to hide. Loki never thought he'd see the day.

“I won't lie; I was kind of hoping it wouldn't still be up in the air right now. That there would have been an answer the _first_ time I asked.” He shrugged in what was probably supposed to be nonchalant, though Loki could easily see the tension lurking there. He was getting a bit impatient with Mister Strange it seemed but apparently didn't want to push him like Tony was prone to. “But, I know how you can be, so really it was a shot in the dark kind of hope. So, I'll just have to keep asking until I get an answer. A _real_ answer that I don't have to interpret.” Tony shot him a smirk, a usual response for the technology titan, but to Loki's surprise, there were more emotions across his face that were oddly easy to read. Odd for the billionaire, anyway. He was usually far more guarded, even amongst friends. In fact, Loki had never seen anything more than irritation and boredom on Tony's face before. Loki wondered if Stephen knew that. If he knew Tony was different with him, or if he was an oblivious fool like many humans were. 

“What if it's not the answer you're looking for? What if my decision isn't what you hope it will be?” Obvious hurt flashed in Tony's expressive eyes (giving Loki the impression the question was at least somewhat personal), but he covered it up quickly by putting on his sunglasses and clasping his hands.

“I know it won't be, Stephen. I know these things.” Loki didn't doubt Tony had all the confidence in his ability to sway people to his side, but there was obviously some uncertainty in this case. Which again was odd for Tony Stark. Whatever the question was, he was clearly hoping Stephen Strange would agree, and there was some personal stake in it for Tony (or, at least, emotional investment). He needed to get to the sorcerer and find out more.

Loki geared himself up for more banter, but then someone called Tony away. With a regretful smile, he hurried down the hall.

 

Hunting down Stephen Strange was a lot harder than the owner of Stark Industries. Apparently, unlike the other members of the team (with the exception of himself and Thor), the sorcerer didn't hang around the compound or tower past meetings. That would explain the stupidly obvious staring (through sunglasses) and how surprised Tony had been to see Loki (in Stephen's form) still in the building afterward. It took Loki days to finally find him, in which he spent studying Tony and trying to catch any bits of information about the two by listening in on conversations between the Avengers. 

Doctor Strange, as he was still called by the kid named Peter and Captain Rogers (everyone else called him 'wizard', 'Strange', or in Tony's case apparently, 'Stephen'), was in the kitchen one afternoon. Loki spotted him the second he entered, quickly backtracking to shape-shift into Tony's shorter form. If he had to put on that ridiculous facial hair one more time...

“I am only going to be here for as long as it takes to make this tea.” Loki tried to mimic Tony's gate.

“Good. Then I can maybe finally get an answer from you?” Stephen set the cup down, hands trembling a little, and gave him a slanted look.

“I told you before that I couldn't promise anything, and that is especially true right now.” He sighed and looked away. “There is so much going on at the Sanctum, and Wong is reluctant to let me leave much anymore. Even to come here for those meetings.” Loki wondered who this 'Wong' person was, though he figured Tony would know considering how Strange mentioned him. He wondered if Tony liked Wong, or if he felt like the guy was getting in his way. Perhaps on purpose; perhaps not. Still, he could do _something_ to possibly get it through the thick head of Strange that _'hello, obviously pining idiot over here!'_

“What, so Wong is, like, your _wife_ now?” He made sure a little jealousy seeped into his voice.”Or your mom? Come on, Stephen. You're a grown man. You're a powerful sorcerer. Why are you letting him tell you what to do?” Loki tried not to choke on the _'powerful sorcerer'_ part since he too was a sorcerer, probably far more powerful, and waited expectantly (with the impatient set to his mouth that he'd often seen Tony wear). Strange turned on him with a glare.

“You know my duties at the Sanctum are extremely important, Tony. You guys save the world and I protect the universe and your reality. Remember? And what is your problem with Wong?” Ah, so he caught the tone. Far more perceptive than Tony. Loki crossed his arms and looked away.

“Yeah. Yeah. Got it. Saving the universe. And I don't have a problem with _Wong_. Just with him acting like he runs your life.” There was a heavy pause, Loki waiting with bated breath for what the sorcerer would say next, and then a quiet sigh. 

“I can't talk about this right now. My tea is done.” Loki turned just as the orange sparks fell to the floor.


	2. A Midgardian Good Time

His failed attempt at talking to Stephen wasn't so much a failure when he thought about it later. He tossed the cup up in the air and caught it again. He had impressed on the sorcerer that there were some hidden tensions between Tony and Wong, which were completely one-sided as far as Loki knew. He had also let it be known that there would be hurt if Stephen chose an answer Tony didn't like.

It was just a matter of figuring out if this too was one-sided. He hadn't gotten a good read on Stephen.

The next meeting, Loki sat in a different seat, which threw some people for a loop. Humans were odd things. He brushed them off as he normally did, though with Thor he simply said he wanted to be able to hear better or something equally as lame. In reality, he was sitting next to Tony, who looked uncomfortable with the new change, to try a little experiment. When everyone was settled in, Captain Rogers droning on in front of the room and people around them pretending to listen but really trying not to fall asleep, he cast a look to where Stephen Strange was sitting. He sat back in his chair, head propped on his fingers and eyes following Captain Rogers' movements thoughtfully. He was sat across from Tony, who was on Loki's left.

Loki shuffled in his seat, acting as if he was getting antsy, and then turned to look at Tony. His glasses were tucked into his dress shirt, chin resting in his hand as he watched Rogers excitedly describe some new thing or whatever. He nudged the billionaire with an elbow, knocking him out of his thoughts. He blinked the glazed look from his eyes and raised a brow at him.

“What do you think would happen if I turned into a snake and slithered up Captain Rogers' leg? Do you think he'd scream like a little girl?” Loki watched in amusement as Tony tried not to laugh, covering his mouth and clearing his throat quietly. After a moment, he glanced over at the sorcerer and almost had to bite his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Blue-green eyes were now watching them in interest, brows furrowing when Tony tapped on his shoulder.

“I'd pay you a thousand dollars to do that right now.” This time he chuckled and Loki hushed him, though he let himself smile as if he found it all so amusing. Really, though, the most amusing thing was the energy he could feel radiating from across the table. As a sorcerer, he was in-tune with things like that, as he was sure Stephen was at least somewhat versed in. He turned back to where Captain Rogers was drawing something on a whiteboard, pretending to be semi-interested before casting a casual glance around the table. The sorcerer met his eyes from across the table, and Loki wondered if he was going to fall through another one of his portals in the next second. 

Well, at least he knew it wasn't completely one-sided. Though, he reasoned, it could be because he made Strange's list of dangers to their dimension. He would have to do a little more prodding.

After the meeting, everyone stretched and grumbled about lunch. Tony smiled at him, which surprised Loki, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Anyone who wants to scare the pants off Rogers is a friend in my book. And I was totally serious about that offer. Next time, please do it.” 

“What offer?” They both turned to see Strange standing there, eyes flicking between them. Nothing in his posture gave him away, but Loki had lived long enough to know it was always in the eyes. And they were burning hot enough to scorch someone. Tony, oblivious as can be, smiled up at Stephen and gestured to Loki, who suddenly had the urge to get out of there. He may be the superior sorcerer, but he didn't doubt Stephen knew a nasty trick or two.

“He had this hilarious idea of turning into a snake and scaring Steve. Wouldn't that be hilarious?” Loki watched as warmth flickered across Stephen's face and again he found himself simultaneously surprised and disgusted at the obvious display of emotions. Was he the only one who could see it?

“I don't imagine he would be allowed in any more meetings if that happened.” Something in his voice gave Loki the impression Stephen wouldn't be too sad to see him go. Tony laughed, not noticing the potent look Stephen was giving Loki. Oh goody. 

“If you two would excuse me-” He moved to step away, but to everyone's surprise, Tony grabbed him.

“Actually, I was hoping you'd join me in getting lunch. I'm starving!” Loki caught the disbelief that flashed on Stephen's face before it was carefully set in it's normal blankness. He stepped back, looking around for a moment before opening a portal and stepping through. Tony turned towards the sudden flash of energy, eyebrows scrunched together and emotion churning in his wide eyes. Loki kind of wanted to throw up.

“You, of course, were invited too, Strange.” He wondered briefly why here, now, he was calling the sorcerer by his last name, as most of the team did, rather than 'Stephen'. Regardless, Loki wanted to roll his eyes at the hopeful undertone to Tony's voice, the way he watched Strange stand in whatever room he was going to. Pathetic tragic little humans.

“You go on. Eat a sandwich for me. I have a lot of work to do. Protecting the universe and all.” Fiery eyes flickered to Loki before the portal disappeared with a sizzle. Tony continued to stare at where the sorcerer had stepped through, biting his lip and putting his hands in his pockets. Loki nudged him again.

“I could eat.”

Lunch wasn't anything fancy, much to Loki's surprise and disgust. He figured a billionaire and owner of one of the biggest companies on Earth would want a luxurious spread for every meal, people tending to him hand and foot. Instead, they were crammed in a booth in some low-lit place that served sandwiches he wouldn't touch with a staff. Still, it was nice. 

Well, as nice as it could be for a former Prince of Asgard.

“You don't like it.” He glanced up to Tony, who had finished his sandwich already and was watching him in amusement. Loki shrugged and looked around the shop, lip twisted in faint disgust.

“It doesn't really meet the standards on Asgard, though it is pretty much exactly what I figured you Midgardians ate. How do more of you not drop dead from heart problems?” Tony snickered.

“We have fantastic doctors and health gurus.” Loki nodded, drumming his fingers on the table and considering Tony for a moment.

“That...Doctor Strange. Is he an actual doctor?” Tony flinched, a movement almost unnoticeable except that Loki was looking for it. Looking for _any_ reaction.

“Yeah. He was a neurosurgeon a long time ago.” Loki hummed.

“ _Was_?” Tony looked around the little shop, hands clasped on the table.

“Yeah. Not anymore. He had some kind of accident and he can't use his hands. Well, he can use them, I suppose, but not for something like brain surgery.” Loki hummed and picked at his sandwich. 

“So, pardon my candidness, but what's the story with you two?” Tony spluttered and looked at him with wide eyes. Loki smirked, though he was quick to hide it with a napkin.

“What are you _talking_ about?” Loki rolled his eyes. Humans were always so unnecessarily difficult.

“I just mean I noticed a little tension between you two back at the tower. I assume you guys are friends or whatever.” He shrugged. “I was just curious as to why.” Tony stiffened in his seat and glared at him.

“I don't think it's your business, Elphaba. You're still pretty new around here. A lot of people don't trust you yet. Certainly not enough to let you in on our struggles.” Tony's eyes widened. “Not that we have anything major right now. The team is still tight.” Loki wanted to strangle the challenging little human across from him, distrust and fear dancing in his eyes. When would these humans learn Loki's troubled past was just that- the past. He leaned forward and tried to be less threatening.

(It was kind of part of his genetic makeup.)

“And I suppose you're one of them?” Tony snorted.

“Obviously not. I invited you out to have lunch, didn't I?” He munched on a fry and considered him for a moment. “I'm trying to figure you out. And show you that we're not that bad. I know we all got off on the wrong foot with New York, the space portal, and the Mind Stone, but that's all in the past. Your brother has assured us you're on the good path now. I am inclined to believe him, but a few people don't trust it. Maybe for good reason. Which is why we're having this lunch today. And maybe again. I mean, If you want.” Loki nodded thoughtfully.

“Right. Well, is Strange one of them then? Of those people who don't trust me yet?” Tony watched him for a few seconds, his jaw twitching, and he lost his casual posture. For the first time, Loki felt he was in a standoff with him. One he actually could lose despite his superior strength and power.

“You ask a lot of questions about Stephen. Why all the sudden interest?” The first name was back, though he wondered if it was a slip of the tongue. It seemed the billionaire wanted to remain professional in front of the team. Loki almost burst out laughing. He wasn't sure if Tony was aware, but there was burning jealousy radiating off him in waves. Not to mention the set to his mouth and the way his shoulders tensed, as if he was going into battle. “Oh, and to answer your question, yes. Stephen doesn't trust you. He is still on the side of depositing you on some far away planet and never looking back.”

Loki smothered a snicker at the smug tone. He shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. He was finding this increasingly entertaining the longer he went on. 

“It's no matter. I have this way of convincing people to trust me. To _like_ me, even.” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“You mean _without_ the Mind Stone and your magical staff? I'm shocked.” Loki laughed softly, shaking his head and meeting Tony's hard gaze.

“Don't be so presumptuous, Stark. I can be quite charming- with or without my sorcery.” Tony stiffened., much to Loki's surprise.

“You're....you're a sorcerer.” It wasn't a question, but more of a realization. He blinked and cleared his throat.

“I need to go. I have a lot of work to do.” Loki nodded.

“Of course. And we should definitely do this again.” Tony stared down at him in disbelief before turning and hurrying from the shop. Loki asked for a to-go bag, figuring his brother would appreciate the swill humans enjoyed, and brushed off his clothes when he stood. He could admit Midgardian fashion was far more comfortable than his Asgardian royal wear. 

Outside, he turned his face up towards the sun and soaked in its warm rays. He was going to have a lot of fun poking at Tony Stark and Doctor Stephen Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony.
> 
> Also, I really wish Loki had done the snake trick. Anyone else think Captain America would scream like a little girl???


	3. Breaking and Entering Is Hardly Worth the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out something rather...interesting.

Stephen proved to be troublesome to track down once again, but Loki spent the days looking through Stark Towers (unbeknownst to Tony, obviously) in an attempt to find something, anything, to aid him in his quest. It showed how completely desperate he was for something to do if this was his big mission. Playing matchmaker for Tony Stark and a sorcerer who barely hung around enough for Loki to get any feel for him.

Their very brief encounters must have been explosive if Tony was already so taken to the sorcerer because Strange was off doing magic duties more often than not. 

He was at Tony's private apartment floor, staring at the doors and wondering if he could phase through them without tripping the alarm he was certain was attached to the room, when a voice startled him.

“Mister Stark would not appreciate you being here, Loki of Jotunheim.” He flinched, glaring up at the ceiling, uncertain where the voice was really coming from.

“I'm from _Asgard_.” The voice returned, nearly humorous. He figured it was one of Stark's creations.

“But you are of the Frost Giants, no? There are very few people granted permission to even be on this floor. You shouldn't be here.” Loki shrugged.

“Parameters and rules never kept me out before, sweetheart. I mean no harm to Mister Stark if that makes you feel better.” He glanced out the window in the hallway, trying to figure out what to do now. Stark's room would be a huge help if he could get into it. 

“Mister Stark will be notified of this intrusion, Loki of Asgard. You are given clearance for the meeting rooms, the main gathering room, your shared floor with Thor of Asgard, and the main lobby.” Loki crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite the windows. 

“What's he so afraid of anyway? The threats of world destruction and domination from Thanos or myself are long passed.”

“Mister Stark is protective of the secrets he carries. He has been betrayed by many he lent his trust to.” Loki sighed, the conversation going nowhere at all. 

“So who _does_ have this precious clearance?” He hardly expected the AI to answer him, considering how protective she was of Stark, but to his surprise, she spoke again.

“Members allowed access to this floor and the whole building are: Colonel James Rhodes, Virginia “Pepper” Potts, Peter Parker, Doctor Stephen Strange, and Happy Hogan.” Now _that_ was interesting. The rest of the people made sense; as far as Loki could tell, Colonel Rhodes, Miss Potts, Mister Parker, and that security guard were Stark's family. But Strange....

“Thank you, dear. You've given me something to work with.” 

“I happen to know what you are attempting to do, Loki. I am programmed to protect Mister Stark against all threats, but I have not sensed you as a danger. Your games seem harmless, but do know I am keeping surveillance of your actions.” He shivered at the fact that this security system was always watching them. Watching _him_.

“Fine. I do not intend to hurt Stark in any way. Honest. I'm just sick to death of him and his obnoxious pining.” Was he really venting to a security system?

“I have noticed heightened emotional reactions from Mister Stark while on certain missions, and during the meetings with the Avengers and their allies. I have also noted he seems to resent you for some reason. This is a recent development.” Loki thought back to their lunch a week ago and smirked.

“Jealousy. Figures. He probably feels with my sorcery, I have a better chance with his intended. As if I would lower myself to mingling with _humans_.” Still, it wasn't a bad way to move things along. It would be tricky, but when did Loki shy away from a challenge?

“Humans are not as pitiful as you view them, Loki. I have witness many selfless acts of true bravery during my time as Mister Stark's AI. They have many wonderful qualities.” Loki snorted.

“Where is that bravery when faced with something as silly as emotions? They can't seem to just stop running away from them. It makes their lives far too complicated. Imagine if Stark decided to finally stop avoiding and denying himself and told the doctor exactly what he felt? Everyone's lives would be so much easier.” He summoned an apple from the kitchen and bit into it.

“This is true. Good luck with them, Loki. Knowing Mister Stark, and from what I've gathered about Doctor Stephen Strange, they are a stubborn and difficult pair.” Loki did not disagree on that one. He smiled.

“Well, thank you, my dear. You know, I could use some assistance. Someone with information on Tony Stark, perhaps...” It was a long-shot, but the AI could aid him greatly. Having an inside look into Tony Stark would help him understand what he was working with, the best ways to push his buttons.

“Sorry, Loki, I could not even if I wanted to. Good day.” Well, he was still Loki. He didn't need technology to get what he wanted. Besides, he had a highly jealous and uncertain Tony Stark to work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIDAY wants Tony to be happy. (Don't we all??)
> 
> No one really trusts Loki at this point, though at least Tony has tried. I feel for him, but it really isn't anyone's fault. He did kind of try to take over New York.
> 
> Quick confession: I find it so difficult writing dialogue for Stephen and Loki (and Thor, though to a lesser degree) because of the vernacular they speak in. The way they talk, the words and phrases, their sentence structures, is all a bit foreign to me. I myself resemble Tony more in my own speech, so writing for them is a mighty challenge. I hope I have done a good enough job! :)


	4. Avenger's Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has breakfast. A few faces, not necessarily friendly ones, join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Woot! Nearly halfway there! I'm happy everyone is liking this as much as I am.

He was enjoying a bowl of cereal, something probably highly unhealthy for him but Thor promised it was some of the better food on Earth, when he was joined by Black Widow and Colonel James Rhodes. He was surprised to find them not only in the same room as him, but sitting with him at the table with intent. He chewed slowly, glancing between them.

“Hello, Loki.” He swallowed and nodded to Widow.

“Good morning, Widow.” She rolled her eyes, sitting in the seat to his right.

“Please, it's Romanov. Agent Romanov, if you'd like.” Okay, double his surprise. Colonel Rhodes sat on his left, suspicion creeping in.

“I have a hunch this isn't an Avengers welcome breakfast.” Colonel Rhodes' lips tightened into a thin line and he leaned forward.

“We've...noticed.” Loki paused in taking another bite, confused.

“I beg your pardon, Colonel?” Agent Romanov leaned towards him, eyes razor sharp.

“It must be pretty obvious to you that most of the team doesn't trust this reformation of yours. Despite what Thor says, most of us suspect you're up to no good. This has not been helped by how you've been acting around Tony.” Well, this was unexpected.

“To clarify, you think I'm pretending to be nice to get to Stark and, what, control his mind? In case you haven't noticed, the Mind Stone is jammed in The Vision's head. Besides, I tried to mind control him, back in the Battle of New York, and it didn't work. So he's safe.” Romanov shuffled in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes, but it was Colonel Rhodes who spoke. 

“Actually, we think you're trying to use other...persuasions....to get close to Tony. What for we haven't figured out, but we're here to put an end to it. He's been through enough, don't you think? Prove you've really changed and stay away from him.” _Oh...._

“Does this happen to come at the insistence of Doctor Strange?” They blinked at him. 

“What does he have to do with anything?” Loki shrugged, taking another bite of his cereal. He chewed in silence, the pair watching his every movement like any second he might disappear to hurt their precious _Tony_. 

“Nothing. He just seemed like he didn't like me being near Stark, so I wondered if perhaps he spoke with you and since he's always so _busy_ , he sent you to take care of me.” He wiped his mouth and smiled. “I do appreciate you sitting down with me this morning, but I have no interest in Tony Stark or anything he might have. In fact, if Thor doesn't throw a fit about it, I may leave Earth for a while. It is horribly boring.” Romanoff leaned back, studying him.

“So what's this thing at the meetings? And then going to lunch? A couple others have noted your close acquaintance with Tony now. It's come seemingly out of nowhere. You brother has suggested perhaps you...care for him, in that way, but we certainly had our doubts with that idea.” Loki snorted, shaking his head.

“My brother is ever the romantic, but no, I have no interest in _that way_. I mean only to gain the trust, or in the least the respect, of the team. If my brother insists on dragging me into your problems, then I at least need people to feel like they don't need to watch me constantly.” Colonel Rhodes shook his head, seemingly still puzzled by something.

“FRIDAY told me she found you trying to break into Tony's room yesterday. What's innocent about that?” Damn protective technology.

“I was lost. I must have stumbled onto the wrong floor. And I wasn't _trying_ to break into anything. If I want in somewhere, I get in. We actually had a lovely chat, FRIDAY and myself. Lovely gal.” The colonel's lip twisted.

“Perhaps you'd love to date _her_ for secrets. But I don't believe you. The tower's security system is designed to allow only certain people into his private apartment. The elevator wouldn't have even stopped to let you get off.” Loki shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“As the kind AI informed me. I wasn't Miss Potts, you, Mister Parker, Happy, or Doctor Strange.” He dropped Strange's name last, waiting to see if this was common knowledge in Stark's inner-circle, or if the colonel would be surprised. 

Surprised he certainly was.

“Wait, she told you _what_?” He tapped his watch, summoning the AI. “FRIDAY, who has clearance to Tony's private apartment?” 

“Colonel James Rhodes, Virginia “Pepper” Potts, Peter Parker, Happy Hogan, and Doctor Stephen Strange.” His eyebrows shot up, much to Loki's amusement. At that moment, Stark walked in, rubbing his eyes and looking like he just rolled out of bed. Considering the time, he wasn't surprised.

“Tony, were you going to inform me that you have added a person to the list of individuals with clearance to the entire building?” Stark leaned against the counter and cocked his head, gaze shifting to Loki and back to Colonel Rhodes. The coffee pot next to him spluttered to life, coffee brewing and filling the room with its delicious aroma. Loki had taken a liking to coffee of all things.

“If Loki is trying to convince you he's allowed anywhere near my apartment or bedroom, he's full of shit. I have told FRIDAY to fry him if he steps foot there again.” There was a pointed glare his way, but Loki avoided it, waiting to see what Colonel Rhodes said next.

“Actually, I was speaking about _Doctor Strange_. When did this happen?” As Loki expected, Stark froze. His ears turned an almost purple-red color. 

“I- That isn't something I need to clear with anyone, Rhodey. Besides, try keeping a teleporting wizard out of your space. It was easier to give him clearance than to have to deal with security.” Loki leaned back in his seat, searching for any signs of lying. The fidgeting was pretty significant, but Stark was naturally always moving around. He avoided their eyes, though, which was never a good sign.

Except for Loki, who only snickered and shook his head. Thankfully, no one was paying him mind.

“How often is he popping into your bedroom, Stark? Is there something you aren't telling us? Well, something _else_?” The implication was obvious, Loki enjoying this more and more. Colonel Rhodes and Romanov watched Stark scramble for an answer, clearly not believing his story.

Loki knew, since he was a sorcerer, teleporting had rules. Sorcerers like Strange had codes he most definitely followed to the letter, and he had the feeling the doctor wasn't making house calls like Stark was trying to get them to believe.

His lips curled into a smile.

“If I may bring some enlightenment into this conversation, as a sorcerer myself, I know how teleporting works. I don't do it quite the same way Doctor Strange does since I learned it on Asgard, but I do know teleporting is not possible if you haven't seen the place prior.” Stark's eyes widened, and Loki knew he would pay for that later, but he couldn't help it. 

“So, Strange couldn't possibly be getting in there that way. Unless he'd been there before.” Romanov tilted her head.

“You're hiding something, Stark. Lucky for you, I have to leave. But we will return to this conversation.” She turned back to Loki and glared. “Same with you, sorcerer.” He shrugged, just happy he was able to ruffle Stark. 

“Tony, let's go. You have some things to explain to me. _Now._ ” As Stark passed, he flipped Loki the bird.

All in all, it was a good breakfast.

 

-  
He finally found the doctor the next day in the training room. He was alone, and seemed to be meditating, so naturally Loki had to disrupt him. Two steps into the room, though, and the sorcerer was speaking.

“I didn't think anyone would be coming in here today. I checked the schedule.” He dropped gracefully to the floor and turned to where Loki was leaning against the doorway. 

“I didn't know there _was_ a schedule.” Strange rolled his eyes.

“Never mind that. What is your purpose?” Loki blinked at him. That was....an odd question.

“You mean, like, my life manifesto? What my destiny is?” Now Strange pinched his nose, letting out a long breath and shaking his head.

“I mean, what are you doing here? You were looking for me, no? So what do you need?” Ah, now he was making sense. Loki grinned and stepped into the room.

“Why do you assume I was looking for you specifically? Maybe I was looking for someone else. Someone who I would think would actually be here. I notice you don't hang around long after meetings.” Strange shrugged, eyeing him warily. His cloak fluttered behind him.

“Because you wouldn't still be here if you were looking for anyone else. And what I do after the meetings is no one's business but mine.” Loki hummed. 

“You're a touchy wizard.” Strange crossed his arms. 

“ _Sorcerer_. You're one too.” Loki applauded his astute observation.

“ _Wow_ , you _are_ good! Nothing escapes you does it, Strange?” The doctor glared at him.

“Is there a reason for this? Can we just get to the point?” Loki shook his head.

“I hate to tell you this, good doctor, but I actually had no reason to speak with you. As I said, I was surprised to find you here.” He paused, remembering something Strange said. “You said you didn't think anyone would come in here. Why do you not want them to know you are here?” Strange sighed and began pacing slowly from one side of the room to the other.

“The Sanctum has been filled with students learning about artifacts and relics lately, so I haven't been able to meditate properly for a few days now. I came here to have peace and quiet, but I see now I won't be getting that.” He stopped and turned to Loki. “If you have no reason, then I will have to excuse myself. Might as well get back to work.” 

“Why don't you come to the kitchen and have some tea? I'm sure they can wait another minute.” Suspicion flickered in Strange's eyes, but he nodded his head and gestured for Loki to lead the way. Loki chuckled. “What? No portal? I figured with all the teleporting you do around here, you'd just-” He copied Strange's hand motions. 

“What? I don't teleport here. Other than in and out of the meetings, but only then it's out of convenience. I live far away and it would take me hours to get here.” Loki feigned confusion, tapping his chin as they headed for the kitchen. He was so so so bad. 

“That's not what Stark was saying yesterday. He said he had to give you clearance so the security wouldn't trip every time you teleported in.” He left off the part where it was Stark's private apartment floor because he wasn't _that_ cruel. He wasn't sure what Strange would do if he found out, so it was better to not say anything.

“I'm sorry, I don't understand. Tony said I keep teleporting into the building and he needed to give security clearance for me? You must be mistaken, Loki. For one, I don't do that. Here or Stark Towers. Secondly, no one outside of his family is allowed access like that. Not even Romanov.” Loki made a pot of tea, setting two cups out, and turned to where Strange was standing. The sorcerer was watching him with the same expression someone might a man trying to rob him.

“It was Stark Towers that he was speaking of. But yes, that is what he said. Ask Colonel Rhodes if you don't believe me.” Strange's brows crinkled and he glanced out the window. Loki could nearly see the wheels turning. He glanced back at Loki, something vulnerable in his eyes now. Oh, give him a barf bag!

“You're _certain_?” Loki nodded, pouring the tea and sending one into Strange's shaking hands. He glanced down at it as if surprised. His jaw clenched.

“You are still the God of Mischief. Making up things is your specialty. I have to go.” He set the tea down on the counter, hard blue eyes narrowed in on his, and teleported out of the building. Loki calmly poured it out and sighed.

Humans were _so_ dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Loki just loves to cause a little drama! I wonder why Stephen has clearance... Not even the sorcerer himself has a clue!


	5. A Simple Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Stephen' and Tony have a talk. Of course, it's not exactly what Tony thinks.

Loki found Tony standing in the middle of the training room floor later that day. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Loki shape-shifted into the now familiar form and stepped inside, gazing around the room and waiting for Tony to notice him. 

It didn't take long for a man as battle-weary as Tony to realize someone else entered the room. He turned quickly, ready to attack, only to startle to a stop. His eyes widened as he took in Loki's Strange form (ha ha) and his head cocked to the side.

“Strange? What are- I mean, normally you're off doing your magic stuff.” He scrambled to turn, fixing his watch nervously as he approached. “What's up? Is something wrong? You wouldn't be here if there wasn't.” Loki detected slight bitterness in his words, but he chose to ignore it in favor of shrugging.

“No. Nothing is wrong. I just decided to take some time away from the noisy sanctum and explore the place. It helps me to think. Besides, this could one day be my home base. I should be a little familiar with it.” Tony's eyes widened even further at that, his mouth working as if trying to speak words but not finding any there. What exactly was so shocking about Doctor Strange being an Avenger? Loki would have guessed he already was one, except Strange never stayed at the tower or in the compound, and he was never at the meetings strictly for Avengers. Nevertheless, it seemed like the most obvious conclusion.

Especially considering the connection between Strange and Stark.

“What?” Tony finally blinked and shook his head, face displaying clear disbelief.

“It's just- I- Well, you've never said anything about joining the Avengers before. Nothing about even considering it. You're always so vague and cryptic, or you straight up avoid the question. Stephen, that was the closest thing to an answer I've ever been able to get out of you.” Loki understood then that this was the big question hanging between the doctor and the billionaire. Tony clearly wanted him to join the Avengers, both for professional and personal reasons, and for some reason the doctor was holding out. Loki knew, even in his brief time with the team, that Strange addressed everyone and everything directly. He didn't avoid any confrontations, didn't beat around the bush so to speak. 

The fact that he wasn't giving Tony a 'yes' or 'no' answer, or even a possibility, was significant. There was conflict on Strange's end, something he was having to work through. 

Something like hope flickered across Tony's face as he waited for who he thought was Stephen to say more, maybe break down and accept his invitation to join the team, but Loki didn't know what the sorcerer was thinking or what he would say in that moment. As much fun as he was having with the two, he didn't want to seriously hurt one of them by speaking out of turn. 

He had the feeling getting on their bad side would leave him in a seriously dangerous predicament, so instead, he turned away and sighed.

“I need to sort things out at the Sanctum. You know that.” He felt a surge of energy, turning to find Tony glaring at him. Anger pulsed in the room, Loki taking a step back.

“It's _always_ about that damn Sanctum. I get it's important, believe me; you've only said it hundreds of time, but the Avengers need someone like you on our side.” He paused, glancing around quickly. “Especially with Wanda on the team now. I just- I can't trust her. Not after what she did. But we _need_ someone who knows about magic and can warn us when something otherworldly is coming to break our doors down. Plus, I was hoping you'd teach her how to use her powers properly.” Loki blinked, the roller-coaster of emotions giving him whiplash.

“I don't need to be on the team to help in that way. I can train Wanda, I can help you with Loki, and I can fight alongside the Avengers without officially signing anything.” Stark turned away, hugging himself and shaking his head. When he looked over to Loki again, his eyes were filled with powerful longing.

“ _I_ need you on the team. For my sanity. You've been a great friend, Stephen. I trust you because even in the face of death, you stood strong and made the hard decision. You did what you had to do for the universe. I need someone like that here.” Loki didn't know what else to say to that, his stomach queasy. Those were words Strange needed to hear, not Loki. For the first time probably ever, he felt bad for his trick, but it was too late to change what he'd done.

Stark watched him for another moment before the mask was up and he was turning back to the window. 

“Never mind. Forget what I said. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want.” Loki hesitated, the need to fix it and the desire to run away from such an emotional lashing warring in his head. Finally, he decided on going to find Strange, shake some sense into him, and dragging him over to the compound.

“I just need time, Tony. Give me that, and I'll be able to fix this.” Before he escaped the room, he heard Stark mutter.

“Is there anything to fix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now look what you've done, Loki! The God of Mischief has made a mess maybe he can't clean up.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments! I'm glad everyone likes Loki helping out IronStrange. It's a trope I really like to use. Mostly because I wanted more Loki and Stephen in canon.


	6. Behind the Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen does not take kindly to shenanigans. Tony can't handle it. Loki has to pray for a miracle for these two difficult humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest update of the bunch! Enjoy!!
> 
> There is a moment where Tony has a panic attack in case anyone may be sensitive.

He quickly phased into Stark and teleported to outside the Sanctum. He had been inside only once, so with some concentration, he was able to get himself inside. He could feel the building assessing him, deciding whether or not to spit him out, but he didn't have time for that. He was messing things up (far more than he intended) and he needed to fix them. Loki only wanted to have fun; he never usually meant to hurt anyone. (Even his idiot brother).

Finding Strange, as always, was a difficult ordeal. For one, the building was huge. There were more rooms than one or two people needed. He also had the suspicion the building was not letting him find the sorcerer.

“This is important. Do with me what you will, but let me speak to him.” Could ancient magical buildings understand bargaining? 

When he stumbled upon Strange in what appeared to be his bedroom, he assumed that yes they could. He was laying in his bed, reading. Loki took two steps and Strange was up and assessing him with sharp eyes. Not the greeting he'd anticipated.

“Um, hi to you too?” There was an odd look on Strange's face. Confusion mingled with distrust perhaps.

“Something isn't right here.” Realization must have hit him, the doctor falling into a battle stance and conjuring the fiery orange discs. Okay, Loki was definitely lost.

“Woah! Woah! Don't shoot! What's your deal?” Strange narrowed his eyes.

“You're not who you're pretending to be. How did you find me, Skrull? Why have you come in _this_ disguise?” His eyes widened, his magic energy flaring. “Have you hurt him? I swear, I will send you into the most painful dimension imaginable if you've so much as laid a finger on-” Loki threw his hands up, understanding the mix-up but confused all the same. How could Strange tell he wasn't actually Tony?

“Slow your roll, Doctor Jekyll. I don't know what you're turning all scary monster for. It's me.” Strange shook his head, disbelief and hatred blazing in his eyes.

“Skrulls can only know superficial information about the people they imitate. If you're _really_ Tony Stark, I'm going to need proof. Something that happened prior to six months beforehand that only he would know.” Great. A trivia game. Good thing Loki was excellent at those. When a razor-sharp knife touched his throat, he swallowed and laughed nervously.

Not that he was really scared, but he figured any normal person would be.

“Would a Skrull know I was supposed to be sacrificed for the universe, but survived? Would a Skrull know about losing Peter? Open your eyes, Stephen.” The anger and fear vanished, but he didn't look any more convinced. Strange stood properly, dropping his arms and examining him. Then, in a blink, he was in Loki's space, one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest.

When Strange stumbled back, Loki's spell dropped, revealing his true form. A hand was then at his throat, pressing him into the wall and cutting off his air. Loki clawed at his surprisingly strong grip and gasped.

“Please....let....me....explain.” His eyes burned holes in his head as Strange just held him there, a rage like none Loki had seen before flashing in his eyes. Just when he was seeing purple spots, the hand disappeared and he dropped to the floor, gasping.

Silence hung between them for a long time, long enough for Loki to collect himself and meet Strange's stony gaze. 

“Speak. _Now_.”

“What on Earth was _that_?! You could have killed me!” Strange took a step forward, eyes darkening dangerously.

“You said you would explain. Do it.” Loki stood and dusted himself off.

“I was strolling through town and decided to stop by.” Strange's jaw clenched, orange energy flickering at his fingertips. Loki held up his hand, displaying his own magic energy. “We aren't so different, you know. Sorcerers. Brothers in _magic_.” Strange shoved his hands forward, Loki crashing into the wall behind him before being held there by magic even he couldn't work around.

“You're what we call on Earth a _witch_.” His voice sounded uncharacteristically like a snarl as he glared at him.

“A rose by any other name is still a rose, and it smells just as sweet.” Strange blinked, thrown off for a second. Then he was a step closer, blue eyes blazing.

“Was that supposed to be _clever_?” Loki swallowed a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

“As clever as you, a wizard, calling me a witch.”

“Witches were burned at the stake, whereas wizards ruled with kings. Hardly a similarity.” He crossed his arms. “Though I am not a wizard.” Loki clucked his tongue and shook his head.

“You are surprisingly cynical and narrow-minded for a sorcerer, Strange. I thought you would be more enlightened.” The energy bindings seared his skin, Strange's anger getting the best of him. So much training and he still struggled with not letting his emotions mingle with his magic.

“I'm not being _cynical_ , Loki. I'm stating facts from history.” Loki shook his head, feigning disappointment. Really, though, he was just having too much fun. Well, now that he was certain Strange wouldn't kill him.

“Your understanding is still so limited to what you can see and feel. To what the history books tell you. Haven't the past couple of years alone taught you that there is more out there than what you know here on Earth? You Midgardians give yourselves far more importance than you actually have. And _that_ , my friend, is a fact.” Stephen crossed his arms and glared at Loki, though his gaze was far less dangerous and far more thoughtful. 

“I suppose you have a point, sorcerer. But you are still Loki. You can't blame me for having a less than positive impression of your character.” Loki shrugged. “Especially considering the trick you're currently pulling. Which you still have yet to explain.”

“I could tell you, but you're not treating me very nicely.” The doctor rolled his eyes.

“You literally- You know what? I'm too busy for this right now. We're taking you back to the tower, though I will take care of this later. And don't think about using your little shape-shifting trick again.” Loki smiled as innocently as he possibly could being Loki and all. With the danger passed, he could relax a little.

“How did you know I wasn't really Stark?” Stephen opened a portal into the spotless white hallway in Stark Towers and released Loki from the wall.

“The Sanctum senses the energy of every living being who lives here or who enters. It knows the friendly, the ones deemed trustworthy, and those who are trouble. When you popped up, the energy didn't match what it should if it was Tony.” Loki smirked.

“I imagine it's much warmer and pleasant when he's around, right?” Stephen looked at him blankly.

“The energy was defensive, as if there were an enemy or someone dangerous inside. But when I saw your form it confused me. But then I figured it was someone in the _form_ of Tony. I just never imagined it would be you. Nice to see the Sanctum still sees you as a threat to the universe.” Loki shrugged.

“Think what you want, sorcerer. The Avengers are coming around to me. _Stark_ is coming around to me. Soon I'll be part of their little crew, while you sit here flipping through books and wondering what we're all doing. Who we're doing it with...” Stephen shoved him through the portal, stepping out behind him just as Tony appeared, looking between them with an arched brow and dangerously dark eyes. Loki swallowed. Somehow, this short man with no powers outside of his suit scared him more than the sorcerer behind him. And the sorcerer just had a dagger to his throat.

“What's this?” His sharp voice had them both flinching. Loki wondered what was upsetting Stark more; Loki and Strange coming through the portal together, or their conversation from earlier. 

“I had a sorcery question for Ste- ahem, Doctor Strange. Thank you, doctor.” Strange stiffened next to him, Stark's eyes flicking from Loki to the sorcerer.

“More like I caught you snooping around my sanctum while I'm trying to meditate. But if you call that 'asking me a question' then fine.” Loki turned to look at him with a raised brow. Strange had every reason to rat him out for the trick he pulled, for pretending to be Stark, but he didn't. He shivered at the thought of the sorcerer dealing with him on his own terms instead of the new 'Avengers Court'.

Stark's eyes remained dark as he watched their interaction.

“Okay, well, I imagine you dealt with him, then. Will you be hanging around long, doc? Or are you dumping him on us and whisking off to save your precious Sanctum from unruly students? Maybe someone's playing the damsel?” Strange seemed to be surprised at the amount of venom behind his words, the way he crossed his arms and studied him with guarded eyes. Loki was surprised only because they were standing right in front of him, and the obvious hurt wasn't usually on display like that, but he knew Tony was still upset and lashing out at Strange was his way of dealing with it. Strange didn't know any of that, though, so he was still coming back from his shock. 

“I- I, I'm sorry, but unfortunately I do have prior engagements. Otherwise, I really wouldn't mind.” Stark watched him for a few seconds before turning away and storming down the hall. Loki glanced over to Strange, who was watching the retreating form with a twist to his lips. He stepped back through his portal and closed it without looking back.

Loki followed Stark until he stopped suddenly in the lounge area, turning on his heel and glaring at Loki.

“What the hell do you want, witch?” Oh, he had so much to clean up now. How was he ever going to get over-emotional and defensive Stark to speak to the real Strange, who had no clue what was going on? It was getting to the point where he needed to shove them in a room, confess he screwed up, and make them talk it out like grown-ups.

“I came to see if you were okay, which clearly you are. Best I've ever seen you.” Stark jerked away and went to his bar, his body tense as anger radiated off him. 

“I don't want to talk about it. The _nerve_...” Loki sat on a stool, drawing shapes in the air with magic while Stark cleaned and grunted.

“Can you _not_ do that right now? The last thing I want to see is...is...is _magic_. I've had my fill.” He tilted his head and tried to look sympathetic.

“I've been told talking about things helps you deal with them. I've never _tried_ this, but supposedly you feel better.” Stark slammed a glass on the counter and glared at Loki.

“Fine. You know what, I'll tell you what my problem is. My _problem_ is that the world nearly ended. My problem is I have to carry so much weight on my back, and can't trust anyone enough to help me with it. My problem is that I was supposed to die, to finally rest, and that- that- that _arrogant bastard_ wouldn't let me. I have _three_ magic users in my home, two who live here, and it scares me to death that any one of you could do horrifying things to me and not only would I not know, but I wouldn't be able to protect anyone if one of you went off the deep end.” He paused to chug some water, looking like he wanted a beer instead. Loki understood that feeling.

“The _one_ magic idiot I trust turns out to be an asshole. I now have Rhodey and Nat watching my every move because _you_ had to tell them I gave Stephen clearance to my apartment, which I did for reasons I don't need to explain to anyone. People I should trust, people who should trust me, have become people I need to avoid because they ask too many questions and treat me like I'm one second away from blowing up. That is my problem.” Loki nodded, swirling a glass of whiskey he conjured, meeting Stark's eyes.

“Don't forget the part where you're in love with said magic idiot.” He caught the widening eyes and gaping mouth, but he plowed on. ”Look, I'm no expert on trust or family or relationships, believe me, but maybe you should be telling them this instead of me and these bottles of alcohol.” He swallowed down his drink, wincing from the burn and the fact Stark was probably going to kill him for what he said next.

“The other day, in the training room, that wasn't Strange you were speaking to. It was _me_. You need to tell him those things, Stark. If it's that important to you, say something. You need to talk to all of them.” Anger and hatred turned his eyes cold.

“You- _You_ were in that room? Why were you pretending to be Strange?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Because I was tired of the way you dance around him, obviously wanting more and never actually doing anything. So, I decided to see what I could do to help.” Tony shook his head, backing away until he slammed into the wall behind him. His breaths came quicker, his fist pressed to his chest. He was muttering, shaking, and knocking things onto the floor, shattering them into pieces. 

He was having a panic attack.

Loki called for help, praying the AI was listening and could alert someone. Footsteps sounded in the hall, but then Loki was being moved out of the way as Strange stepped into the room. He was surprised the sorcerer was there, but then he realized FRIDAY must have alerted him too.

“What's going on?”

“What did you do, Loki!”

“Is he okay?” Strange turned to everyone.

“ _Shut up!_ ” His voice bellowed, deep and commanding. Silence followed, worried eyes fixed on Strange, who knelt down to where Tony sat, knees curled to his chin. His eyes were glazed over and he was still trembling. Loki escaped from behind the bar to stand next to Thor, who was watching him.

He would explain it later. Probably.

Silence hung in the air until finally Strange stood, supporting Stark, and slowly came around the bar. Colonel Rhodes darted forward, but Stark waved him off and cleared his throat.

“I'm okay.” His voice rasped and his face was pale, but he at least he was speaking. “This isn't the first time, though I haven't experienced that in a long time. I just need to lay down for a minute.” His friends parted as Strange lead him towards the couch. They stopped for a moment by the couch, then Strange was changing direction and heading to the elevators. Loki stepped away from Thor and summoned a cloaking spell, turning him invisible. 

No way was he letting them get away and not watching his plan finally fall together. 

Loki teleported to the private floor, knowing FRIDAY would still be able to sense him but praying she wouldn't give him away. Strange and Stark exited the elevator, Stark still clinging to the sorcerer's robes like he would collapse at any moment. Loki also happened to notice Stark looked far better than before.

“Greetings Mister Stark and Doctor Strange.” The door to the apartment opened and the two stumbled through. It remained open for a bit longer. “You too, Loki of Asgard.” Smiling, he followed after, wondering why the AI was being so nice, but not caring.

“Here, let me settle you on the cou-”

“I told you! I'd feel better being in my bed.”

“Stark, why are you being so _difficult_?”

“I had a panic attack, Stephen! Have some compassion.” Loki snickered.

“I have miles of compassion, Tony, but I'm also getting exhausted. Fine. Where's your room?” If they could be any more transparent... He followed them through the doors, FRIDAY asking if Stark needed anything to feel better. Loki caught the awestruck look he shot over to Stephen, who was examining something on Stark's dresser, before he sighed out he was 'just fine.' 

Gag.

“Thanks for helping me, Stephen.” The sorcerer turned to Tony and nodded. Loki couldn't see his face at that angle, but he could imagine the disgusting fondness. Strange sat on the bed.

“Of course. Do you have any idea what set it off? You said you haven't had one in years.” Stark blushed quite obviously, though he tried to cover it up by looking away. 

“I was....speaking with Loki.” Strange stiffened.

“ _Loki?_ What did he say?” Stark fiddled with his fingers, still avoiding Strange's eyes. Loki was silently willing him to just say it. _Tell him what you told me!_

“Well, I was upset. And he followed me after you dropped him off here so I finally snapped. And then...” He met Strange's eyes. _Tell him!_

“He told me that he's been pretending to be you. For....some stupid game of his. Magic already terrifies me, and that just proves how dangerous it can be in the wrong hands. I thought it was you, I said things meant for you, and he now knows them.” In a smaller voice, so unlike the technology titan, he added. “And you don't.” Strange rose and started pacing furiously, cloak billowing behind him and snapping as if in anger. Stark watched him with worried eyes.

“I should have _killed_ him when I had the chance. No, sent him far away.” His pacing halted by Stark, Strange staring down at him. “He was also parading around as you on occasion. I don't know when I was talking to you, and when I was talking to him.” Stark started heaving again, eyes wide, but Strange was able to calm him down quickly. 

“Why....didn't you...tell me? Before, when you brought him. He... he wasn't really asking questions, was he?” Strange shook his head, the anger rolling off him in hot waves. Oh to be on the other side of the universe...

“He came by the Sanctum as you, but wouldn't tell me why. I only discovered it because the Sanctum assesses the energy of anyone who enters and lets me know if it's danger or not. With him, it screamed danger, but he looked like you. I thought it was a Skrull, but with a simple spell, I found out it was Loki.” Stark sat up properly and ran a hand through his hair. Strange summoned a chair and sat in it, looking both angry and thoughtful. Loki was going to stab them if they didn't do something other than talk about him.

“Why would he do that? I _knew_ he was trouble!” Stark shrugged, though Loki knew he knew exactly why because, after all, he explained it to Stark down in the lounge area. He would have told Strange, but it was far more fun getting under his skin.

“He likes to stir things up. Make mischief.” Strange shook his head and stood, then paused. Loki suddenly felt energy reach out and touch him. He stumbled back, and when he stood properly, they were staring at him. Stark in shock, Strange in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...at least Loki finally confessed to what he was doing. Now we just need our lovely idiots to get it together.
> 
> Man, I love writing protective Stephen. <3


	7. Enough is Enough

“Hello.” In a blink he was pushed against the wall, face smashed into the cool surface, and an arm was pulled behind his back. The grip was cold and rock-solid, which meant it was probably an Iron Man suit.

“Haven't you done _enough_ today, Loki? Are you looking to get blasted off this planet and never seeing tomorrow?” Loki grunted when the grip tightened. 

“I...wanted to....see...if my....plan worked.” The suit spun him around to face them, Stark out of bed with a repulsor glove on his hand and a fearful look all over his face and Strange stalking towards him. He was trapped in the grip, though. Strange stabbed a finger into his chest, eyes on fire.

“ _Plan_?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? What plan? Look, I want answers, I want them _now_ , or I'll make good on my promise to send you away. Somewhere the likes of you wouldn't survive a minute.” Loki chuckled and met Strange's eyes without flinching.

“Perhaps we don't need to know, Stephen. I mean...” Strange turned back to look at Stark, who quickly clammed up and looked away. Loki was seeing a whole new side to Mister Tony Stark. It was interesting to say the least.

“Out with it, sorcerer. Or I'll unleash the power of the Sorcerer Supreme on you.” Loki blinked. That explained so much, though it was odd the Sorcerer Supreme was so....inexperienced.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Strange narrowed his eyes. Well, if he _insisted_.

“I did it to bring you two together. It began to backfire, though, so I had to take more drastic measures. Which is why we're here.” Stark shot the back of Strange's head a guilty look, but Strange himself seemed....puzzled.

“What do you mean by that exactly?” Loki shifted his gaze to where Stark stood, watching their exchange with wide eyes and lips drawn in a straight line. Strange immediately followed his line of sight and they were both watching Stark. The sorcerer relaxed a little, probably at the sight of Stark wired up and looking ready to throw himself out a window.

“Tony. Loki. Someone better tell me what's going on.” Though his voice was calm, a rock could pick up on the icy undertone. He was going to lose his composure any minute. Stark needed to get on with it. _Before_ Strange separated his being piece by agonizing piece.

“Tell him, Stark.” 

“Okay, um, well...he told me he was doing it because he was tired of seeing me- how did you say it, Loki?” He rolled his eyes, but Strange was watching him again with cold eyes, so he cleared his throat and met Stark's gaze.

“ _dance around him_ I believe was what I said in the lounge.” Strange's brows furrowed.

“What does _that_ even mean?” Stark dropped his hand and sighed. Finally!

“Look, Stephen, it's no secret I like having you around. Even though you're a sorcerer- well, actually, the most powerful one in the world now. Anyway, I fear magic, yet I like you. Hell, I let you into my private floor! You're a good friend, you understand me, and best of all, you actually listen to me. Not even the Avengers often do that. They write it off as 'Tony's gone crazy'.” He dropped his gaze to the floor. “What I said to Loki that one day in the training room...I was trying to tell you why I needed you to join the team. Officially.” Strange crossed his arms.

“I don't have to sign myself over to Ross and the rest of his team to help you, Tony. I'm always around. My duties as Sorcerer Supreme mean I can't tangle myself with the government and tie myself to organizations who might not understand what I need to do and why.” Stark sighed and kicked the floor.

“Like I told to Loki, it's more than what you can do for the team, Steph. I need you there. I trust you more than almost anyone on the team. I would feel so much better if you were an Avenger, but I understand now that you may need to stay a close ally. Just know Ross and Fury aren't as understanding about these things.” Strange nodded, then turned back to Loki. Well, that didn't go quite as Loki hoped. The sorcerer was still oblivious, and Stark wasn't just _telling_ him!

“That _still_ doesn't explain what you have to do with anything. Other than confirming my fears that you aren't good for this team.” Loki threw up his hands, startling Stark and sending doctor wizard into a battle stance.

“Easy, boys. Since Stark can't seem to find the nerve to tell you, I will.” Stark seemed to be pleading with him silently, but Loki had enough. No more games. No more circling around the truth. No more hiding when he didn't need to.

“Loki, please..”

“Strange, he _likes_ you. Wants to court you. Dreams of holding hands and going on dates with you. Thinks about whatever the hell is beneath those hideous robes of yours. Whatever will make you understand what's going on here, you dense Midgardian.” Strange blinked at him, then turned to Stark.

“I- Is that true?” Tense silence followed.

“Um, yes?” They just stared at each other but Loki didn't stick around after that. He had enough of their sickening emotions and stupidly stubborn ways. He needed to find Thor and demand a way off this planet. Humans were beyond annoying. 

They were insufferable.


	8. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's POV

Stephen couldn't yet wrap his mind around what Loki said, mostly because it was too hard to believe. Why would anyone, let alone Tony Stark, the man who had everything, look upon him with anything other than friendship? It made no sense. 

But...

Tony looked like someone who wanted to sink into the floor. He was avoiding Stephen's eyes still, staring out the window and fiddling with his watch. It made no sense, but was it true?

“Tony. Look at me.” Reluctant brown eyes met his, his cheeks nearly scarlet. It couldn't be, he wouldn't let himself hope like that, but it sure seemed to make Tony embarrassed.

“I don't trust Loki. At all. So, I need your words. Was he telling the truth? Do you...” Tony took a step back, fear in his eyes.

“I wish- I wish I could say it wasn't. I'm so sorry.” This was such a new side to Tony, and he didn't know what to do. The admission was soft, almost shy, and he truly seemed apologetic. 

“Why are you sorry?” Now frustration mingled with the fear, something a little more familiar.

“Don't you _get it_ , Strange? Should I draw it out for you? _I. Like. You._ Our friendship is amazing, but I can't stop myself from wanting more. I tried, believe me, but it was no use. I look at you and I _want_. I barely keep myself from grabbing you by the collar and- I shouldn't feel this way. I was working on trying to move on, but then Loki messed it all up.” He crossed his arms. “That's why I'm sorry. Because what we have should be enough and it isn't.”

“Okay.” Tony glared at him and stormed into his space. Stephen bit back a smile.

“ _Okay??_ I rip what's left of my heart out and offer it to you on a silver platter and you say 'okay'? What does that even mean?” Stephen nodded, slowly, but Tony only continued to glare. “Definitely an asshole. Why do I like you again?”

“I think you said something about listening, friendship, and that you find me irresistibly attractive.” Tony spluttered out a laugh.

“I'm pretty sure I didn't say that last one. You don't deserve such a high compliment right now.” Stephen shrugged.

“It was subtext.” Tony rolled his eyes, but he didn't back away. Stephen soaked in the warmth, the closeness, finally letting himself accept what Tony and Loki were saying. 

“You still left me on 'okay'. Just, make it easy, alright? I have heart problems.” Stephen frowned.

“What?” Tony did step back this time, snorting and shaking his head.

“I'm asking you to let me down gently, Sherlock. Tell me that as much as you care about me, you don't see us like that so I can dig out my tub of ice cream and watch a movie on my couch. Then things can be awkward between us, but at least we'll finally know where we stand with each other.” He narrowed his eyes. “I guess I have to thank Loki for _that_. I no longer have to carry that secret. And now I can know for certain you don't feel that way and I can go on with my life. Eat some Stark Ravi-” Stephen's cloak reached out and poked him hard enough to stop his train of thought.

“You know, when we first met, I thought you slapped my ass for leaning on that mystical pot. It was weird, but hey, you're kinda hot and definitely intelligent. I didn't mind, I guess.” Stephen laughed.

“That's... good to know. Anyway, if you're done putting yourself through every bad romantic comedy ever made, I'd like to tell you what I think.” Tony nodded. “I like you too.” 

“That's it? I go on and on about how tortured I've been, wanting you yet believing I couldn't, and you just..” Stephen smiled, closing the distance and gently touching his shoulder. Tony tilted to meet his eyes, hope flickering in their depths.

“I'm just not as dramatic as you are. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll admit I struggled too. I've admired you now for quite some time, but I know myself and how difficult it can be to even find friendship in me. So I never let myself hope.” Tony sagged, leaning his head on Stephen's chest. 

“Thank heaven. And let me tell you; you're plenty likable. Lovable, even.” Stephen felt warmth spread through his chest, almost certain he was blushing. A Sorcerer Supreme was not supposed to blush from a little compliment, but it was more or less that way Tony was now _looking_ at him that caused the reaction.

“I do. All the time.” Tony quirked a brow.

“I didn't think you'd be a religious person, doc.” Stephen hummed.

“Oh, I'm not. But I have to thank someone or something for how lucky I am. I lost my hands, but I gained a lot more than my illustrious career prior.” He held up his hands, the chronic tremors not quite as bad as they usually were. Tony glanced from his hands to his face.

“Like a hot billionaire who can definitely invent something to help your hands?” Stephen snorted, though a shock of excitement shot up his spine. It was definitely good fortune smiling on him because, yeah, he _would_ have a hot billionaire superhero in his life. The sacrificial tendencies they shared would certainly make things difficult for them, he could see that without the Time Stone, but Stephen didn't care. 

“I was more meaning the magic that saved the universe, but sure. We can say that too.” Tony preened at his words.

“I thank the universe for you, you know. Every day.” The uncharacteristic soft seriousness had Stephen finally pulling him into a kiss, gentle but certain in all the ways Stephen was. Tony hummed in approval.

“Was that your way of telling me to shut up?” Stephen rolled his eyes because of course Tony would crack a joke and spoil the moment. He leaned forward and kissed him again, longer and with more purpose. 

“No, but _that_ one was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!! Stay tuned for some deleted scenes I just didn't have the heart to delete. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like the name if this fic, but I couldn't help it!


End file.
